One day, One week
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Jeden den, kdy se všechno pokazí a jeden týden, během kterého se to zase napraví. Outlander/Yaris s překvapením na konci, pokračování Memory files:deleted. Slash, náznak mpreg, nic konkrétního, M... just to be safe. Za chyby neručím, nepsáno ve wordu.


_Takže, slibované volné pokračování o našich oblíbených perverzácích je konečně hotovo. A že mi dalo práce Báru k psaní dokopat. Nicméně, zadařilo se, a jestli to někdo čtete, tak se nebojte komentovat. Nečekám chválu, čekám zdrcující kritiku, znechucení a výhružky obsahující slova _sekat_ a _ruce_ v jedné větě. Nicméně, po komentářovém tichu ocením cokoliv :D_

_Navazuje přímo na Memory files:deleted_

* * *

><p><strong>One Day, One Week<strong>

„Storagi, mám problém."

Strnul jsem, protože když Yaris říkal, že má problem, bylo docela pravděpodobné, že do dvou vteřin dveře domu rozrazí strážci zákona a zatknou všechno, co se hýbe, včetně mecharybiček v akváriu.

„Jaký problém?"zeptal jsem se opatrně. Ať už se zapletl do čehokoliv, pořád to byl můj starý přítel a strůjce mého nynějšího štěstí, takže odmítnutí nepřipadalo v úvahu. „Něco v baru?"Nejpravděpodobnější, ty své hrátky s omladinou nemohl tajit do nekonečna a Memoryho přítomnost v podniku taky měla svá rizika.

K mému překvapení ale zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec ne." Na okamžik se zdálo, že víc ani neřekne, nakonec ale slabým, unaveným hlasem pokračoval. „Víš...včera do baru přišel Outlander, a tak nějak jsme spolu začali pít a..." Vyděsil jsem se, že mu ten šílený medik přidal něco do pití nebo otrávil hosty nebo oboje, opět se ale ukázalo, jak moc mi podstata věci uniká.

„Povídali jsme si a...já se s ním ani nepokusil vyspat. Ale nechápu proč, vždyť je tak sexy a...bože, co se to se mnou děje?" Soucitně jsem se na něj podíval a přistrčil mu k ruce pár kostek energonu. Tohle vskutku překvapilo i mě. Ani ve snu se nedalo čekat, že by se Yaris, Hledač zakletý v těle auta, doopravdy zamiloval do jiného transformera. A co hůř, Yaris, který měl řešení vždycky a na všechno, si tentokrát nevěděl rady.

„Takže jinak řečeno, chtěl bys s ním spát, ale nejenom to, a dokážeš si představit, že bys s ním mohl strávit zbytek života?"

Yaris začal bez přemýšlení horlivě přikyvovat. To nebylo dobré...tedy, podle úhlu pohledu, každopádně, kdyby Outlander neopětoval Yarisovy city, bylo zaděláno na hodně velký problém. Sice jsem nepochyboval, že Yaris by se s tím nějak vypořádal, ale pokaždé, když jsem spatřil zasněný lesk v jeho optikách, věděl jsem, že by to bylo dost složité.

„Tak proč se mu to nepokusíš nějak naznačit? Pochybuju, že by se u tebe v baru už nikdy nezastavil..."navrhl jsem, v naději že Yaris to vezme za správný konec a nepokusí se Outlanderovi vyznat svým typickým způsobem.

Yarisovy optiky jasně zazářily. Rychle do sebe obrátil poslední kostku energonu a bez rozloučení vystřelil z domu, přičemž ve dveřích málem sejmul Acera. Ten se na mě překvapeně podíval a zmateně se dožadoval vysvětlení, proč se Yaris tvářil jako zfetovaný Bumblebee.

Po krátkém vysvětlení z toho byl pořád ještě mimo. Yarise znal téměř stejně dobře jako já a celé se mu to zdálo dost podivné, nicméně jsme se usnesli, že pokud to nebude chtít fungovat samo od sebe, budeme tomu muset trošku pomoct. Koneckonců, přece jen to byl on, kdo nás víceméně pomohl dát dohromady(přičemž Outlander v tom hrál neméně důležitou roli) a my mu za to hodně dlužili.

Prozatím jsme se ale rozhodli nechat to být a věnovat všechnu svou energii na dokončení našeho nového domu a taky důkladnou přípravu na Stardust, která měla už brzo přijít na svět. Vlastně se nám to celé rychle vytratilo z procesorů, ale očividně osud si nepřál, abychom zapomněli tak brzy.

Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jsme se od zařizování dětského pokoje přesunuli k _zabydlování se_ v ložnici, zazvonil domovní zvonek a já se cítil ještě víc překvapený, než ráno. Acer na druhou stranu vypadal značně pobaveně a vypadalo to, že za tím jeho lišáckým úsměvem je schovaný nějaký hodně zvláštní plán. Který nakonec ani nebyl třeba, ale o tom až později.

U hlavního vchodu nejistě přešlapoval Outlander, tvářil se, jako že tam vůbec není a co chvíli se ohlížel přes rameno. Při tom, jaké většinou léčil pacienty, jsem se jeho nervóznímu chování ani moc nedivil. Jakmile jsem otevřel, nadskočil a bez vyzvání se protáhl dovnitř, stále hodně nesvůj. Trochu opožděně jsem ho pozval dál a Acer ho zavedl do obývacího pokoje, kde jsme se uvelebili s energonem kolem stolu a...a nic.

Všichni jsme seděli, mlčeli a zírali na sebe. Upřímně řečeno, takhle divné mlčení jsem naposledy zažil asi někdy na vysoké, kdy si rodiče mysleli, že chodím s Yarisem a rozhodli se se mnou tento problém prodiskutovat při večeři. Až na drobný detail, že teď role rodičů připadla mě a Acerovi. Outlander na nás dva zíral, trošku nesvůj, a já si uvědomil, že on vlastně...neví. Což mohlo znamenat buď roztomilou legraci nebo naprostou katastrofu. Počkat, mluvíme o Outlanderovi a Yarisovi. Takže spíš to druhé.

„Dneska je tu docela rušno."začal jsem nakonec já. No, někdo to udělat musel. „Ráno tu byl Yaris a teď ty. Tak copak tě sem přivádí?"

Outlanderovy optiky na okamžik zazářily o poznání jasněji. Žeby kvítí lásky přece jen kvetlo na obou březích řeky? „On tu byl Yaris?"

Potlačil jsem drobný úsměv a kývl. Možná to nebude zase tak těžký úkol. „Ano, už ráno. Acere, co kdybys přinesl trošku energonu?" spiklenecky jsem mrkl na Acera. Ten kývl a nehlučně se vytratil do vedlejší místnosti. Jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře, přisedl jsem si blíž k Outlanderovi a jako by nic se začal.

„Upřímně řečeno, přiřítil se jako velká voda a nevypadal zrovna dobře. Nevíš, co by s ním mohlo být?" Chvíli jsem se bál, že tón mého hlasu je až příliš nenucený, a že medik něco pozná. Jenomže, s jeho procesorem to cvičilo příliš, než aby si všiml, že to celé jenom hraju.

„S Yarisem? A co by jako mělo být. Jsem snad jeho matka? Proč bych se měl o něj starat?"Óóóó...tak takhle tedy. Bylo to vážnější, než jsem si dokázal představit. Jenže, na rozdíl od Yarise, Outlander očividně měl s přiznáním svých sympatií k tomu druhému docela velký problém. Ale i s tím se dá pracovat, když se ví, jak na to.

„No, on se o tebe docela zajímal." Postavil jsem se a popošel k oknu, aby neviděl můj úsměv, ale tak, abych já viděl jeho odraz.

„Vážně?" Outlander, jehož sebeovládání na okamžik zaskočilo za roh, málem vyskočil ze sedačky. „Teda chtěl jsem říct, co o mě říkal?"

Rozhodl jsem se ho trošku potrápit. Jenom maličko. Fakt, že jsem mu dlužil tak...asi všechno pro mě neznamenal, že si to nemůžu aspoň užít.

„Klidně mi to neříkej. Mě je to jedno."_Ne, není, Ale to my víme, takže lhát klidně můžeš. _Zavrtěl se na gauči a uraženě si založil ruce na hrudi. Nevěděl jsem, že někdo může být ještě horší herec, než já.

V tu chvíli se vrátil Acer. Znovu na mě mrknul a pak, jako by taky vůbec o ničem nevěděl, podal Outlanderovi energon. Medik se ani nepozastavil nad skutečností, že ani já ani Acer nic nepijeme, a bez jediného slova vyprázdnil kostku do dna. A pak další a pak ještě jednu. A pak jsme ho s Acerem srovnali na gauči tak, aby nespadl, protože udržení rovnováhy očividně bylo nad jeho síly. Jakmile usnul(za občasného zamumlání „Yarisi, nech si prohlédnout konektory..."), vyrazil jsem směrem Yarisův bar.

Už cestou jsem si promýšlel záminku, pod kterou bych mohl vylákat Yarise k nám domů. Uprostřed noci-jistě plné vzrušujících zážitků a platících zákazníků-se to jevilo trochu jako nadlidský úkol, ale nechtěl jsem to vzdávat. Jednak jsem jim oběma hodně dlužil a jednak...proč nepomoct dvěma osamělým jiskrám, které k sobě nemohou najít cestu?

Jakmile jsem vešel dovnitř, došlo mi, že je něco špatně. V baru sice panovalo obvyklé bujaré veselí, na baru se u tyče-za zpěvu jakési přisprostlé písničky-svíjel Memory a všichni se tvářili, že se dobře baví. A Yaris nikde. Normálně by se pohyboval uprostřed tanečního parketu, s několika nezletilými nalepenými na různých částech těla, zatímco jeho optiky by rejdily po místnosti a pečlivě vybíraly další možné zdroje obveselení. Na mě to působilo na nejvýš znepokojivě.

„Ahoj Storagi."ozvalo se za mnou. Překvapeně jsem se otočil a stanul tváří v tvář Yarisovi, který už na první pohled působil poněkud unaveně. Okamžitě mi došlo, že je to opravdu špatné, a že musím jednat rychle. Než jsem ale stačil vůbec promluvit a navrhout svůj improvizovaný plán, Yaris mě předběhl.

„Víš...přemýšlel jsem, že se odstěhuju. Někde za městem bych měl nějakej malej bordel, takový rodinný prostředí." Bordel a rodinné prostředí, v jedné větě? „Bral bych tam jen známý, V.I.P hosty." Počkat, podnik pro vybrané hosty si přece plánoval na důchod! „Bylo by to fajn a hlavně bych byl daleko od Medika a těch jeho smyslných křivek, dráždivého zvuku motoru a milující povahy."Co? Milující povahy? Eww, jen to ne. Ti dva se spolu musí vyspat už v zájmu okolního světa.

„Ale notak, Yarisi... celé roky propaguješ, že láska by se neměla omezovat, a teďka bys zdrhnul jako Starscream z boje?" A ještě u toho stejně protivně kňoural? Ani ve snu. „Víš co, nech to tady být, pojeď k nám. Mám pár nápadů, jak ti pomoct, probereme to nad energonem a hned se ti bude zdát budoucnost lepší..."

Po chvíli váhavě kývl a já se v duchu zaradoval. Nakonec se to dalo zvládnout mnohem lépe, snad i díky faktu, že dobrovolně opustil svůj podnik. Mohl jsem si jenom gratulovat, i když mě ještě spousta práce čekala.

Dojeli jsme ke mně domů a potichu se vplížili do kuchyně. Ale jakmile jsem otevřel chladničku a vytáhl energon, přepadl mě dost nepříjemný pocit Jako když se ráno probudíte a víte, že se něco podělá.

Netrvalo dlouho, a z Yarise byla rozklepaná hromádka kovu, naprosto zdrcená svými vlastními city. Ještě jedna nebo dvě kostky a odrovnal by se úplně, takže nejvyšší čas strčit ho do jámy lvové. Vlastně, chtěl jsem říct, k medikovi do obývacího pokoje.

Otevřel jsem dveře a vpravil Yarise dovnitř. Acer usazený u pohovky mezi prázdnými kostkami se rychle zvedl a protáhl se ke mně do kuchyně, než si ho Yaris vůbec všiml. Dveře se za ním s tichým zasyčením hydrauliky zase zavřely. Výborně. Teď už stačilo jenom čekat.

Rozhodl jsem se, že deset minut je na vyznání lásky docela dost, a když čas vypršel opatrně jsem otevřel. Abych se přiznal, napůl jsem doufal, že je najdeme v mírně lechtivé poloze na gauči nebo na zemi. Sice by mě to asi nijak nenadchlo, ale aspoň by to bylo neklamné znamení mého úspěchu. Jenže místo pletence končetin uprostřed pokoje jsem uviděl je spořádaně stát, odděleně a několik metrů od sebe. Oba se tvářili zdrceně a podle jejich upřených pohledů na zem se jejich milostný zájem přenesl na můj koberec.

Což znamenalo buď dost podivnou trojku na zemi a nebo naprostou katastrofu. Být to na mě, volím zneuctění podlahy, ale Primus měl očividně špatnou náladu a rozhodl se to demonstrovat na těch dvou prostřednictvím druhé možnosti.

„Co se stalo?"zeptal jsem se, bez jakékoliv snahy předstírat, že to celé opilé setkání v obýváku je jen náhoda. I když Outlander a Yaris rozhodně opilí nevypadali.

Yaris se pomalu rozešel ke dveřím. Cestou se trochu motal, ale díky ublíženým pohledů, které vrhal na všechny strany, působil naprosto střízlivě.

„Já věděl, že to nebude fungovat..."utrousil cestou a za okamžik jsem slyšel zvuk jeho motoru a kvílení pneumatik z ulice před domem. Tak tohle se opravdu nepovedlo. Možná jsem si měl uvědomit, že moje schopnosti, co se partnerských vztahů týče, jsou dost zakrnělé a moje účast spíš škodlivá.

Outlander se mezitím s hlasitým kvílením přesunul na pohovku. Zoufale jsem se podíval na Acera, ale ten z toho byl asi stejně moudrý, jako já, to jest vůbec. Nezbylo, než vyzvídal přímo.

„Tak co se stalo?"zeptal jsem se nakonec toho nebohého stvoření na našem gauči. Outlander nejdřív neodpověděl, k jeho kvílení se ale připojilo i houkání majáčku. Nejspíš to muselo působit hodně komicky, pro někoho, kdo se díval z dálky, ve mně to ale vzbuzovalo pocit naprosté bezmoci.

„Já mu nemohl říct co k němu cítím."Uíííííííííí. „Prostě to nešlo, on se mi vyznal a já ho odmítl"Uííííííí. „Asi jsem ho urazil, žejo..."Uíííí tlumené sedačkou.

Asi? Ať už ho programoval kdokoliv, v určitých částech se zrovna moc nevynasnažil. No i když zrovna já bych o tomhle měl pomlčet. Radši jsem si tedy sedl na okraj sedačky a s Acerovou pomocí se mi po několika hodinách podařilo medika uklidnit do takové míry, že už nevydával žádné zvuky. Červené a modré záblesky ale ozařovaly pokoj až do časného rána, kdy Outlander úplně vystřízlivěl a odspěchal do své ordinace. Jeho pacientů mi bylo líto víc, než kdy jindy.

Dobrá nálada, která mě ovládala od doby, kdy Memory skončil u Yarise byla pryč, cítil jsem se prázdný a Acerovo objetí a přítomnost nového života uvnitř mého těla mi byly jenom částečnou útěchou.

„Memory..."zašeptal jsem překvapeně.

„Co s ním?"zeptal se Acer starostlivě a zkoumavě se na mě podíval. No, nejspíš ne bezdůvodně, když jsem si nový plán procházel znovu, připadalo i mě samotnému docela pravděpodobné, že už mi úplně přeskočilo.

„Zní to sice šíleně, ale myslím, že by nám mohl pomoct."

„To je šílený."kývl hlavou Acer. „Jak ale chceš jeho, ze všech transformerů právě jeho, přinutit, aby nám pomohl?"

„Co takhle slib, že se za něj přimluvíme u Yarise a dostal by nějakou důstojnější činnost u něj v baru?"navrhl jsem. Ano, kdyby to vyšlo, tak by se Yaris dal přesvědčit docela snadno. Kdyby to vyšlo. Už zase ta strašlivá nejistota. Proč aspoň něco v mém životě nemohlo být bez překážek?

„Jo, to zní celkem logicky. Hlavně se moc nepřetěžuj. Držím palce, ať to vyjde." Lehce mě políbil na tvář a odspěchal do práce. Po jeho odchodu jsem se dovlekl do kuchyně, slupl pár energonových tyčinek a šel spát. Na misi, kterou jsem si naplánoval, se mohla hodit každá kapka energie.

Jakmile jsem se o pár hodin probudil, mnohem odpočatější a optimističtější, vyrazil jsem za Memorym, jen abych ten nepříjemný úkol měl už za sebou. Přesto, že už jsem se přes něj dávno přenesl, mi jeho společnost nečinila žádné zvláštní potěšení.

Memoryho jsem našel hned na první pokus u něj v bytě(jehož adresa byla ve městě veřejně známá). Otevřel mi s hadrem v ruce, moje čichové senzory okamžitě zaznamenaly pach levného vosku. Vypadal rozladěně, jeho samolibý výraz, který jsem znával, byl tentam.

„Co chceš?"vyštěkl, jakmile mě uviděl. „Chystám se do práce, nemám čas." Už téměř přibouchl dveře, ale já mu nedal šanci a vmáčkl se dovnitř.

„Jenom malou službu."odpověděl jsem chladně. Memory se nehezky zašklebil, ale nenechal jsem ho promluvit-sice on měl udělat něco pro mě, ale to neznamenalo, že bych si já nemohl diktovat podmínky, za jakých se tak stane. „Nechci to zadarmo." Memory okamžitě zpozorněl ačkoliv ani nevěděl, co mu nabízím. Očividně už asi doopravdy neměl co ztratit.

„O co jde?"zeptal se, zájem v jeho hlase zněl tím hlasitěji, čím víc se ho snažil zakrýt.

„Myslím, že znáš jednoho medika a jednoho bordelbota, kteří by si spolu rádi začali, ale jeden na to jde moc přímočaře a druhý na to nejde vůbec."Memory kývnul a optiky mu chladně zajiskřily. Z toho jsem nabyl dojmu, že ty dva už chvíli pozoroval a náramně se tím bavil. „Myslím, že pár slov a posmšných poznámek o zbabělosti na prohlídce u Outlandera by mohlo problém vyřešit." S tím by neměl mít Memory problém, jestli mu něco šlo, bylo to urážení ostatních. „Hlavně to nepřežeň."

Memory znovu pokýval hlavou. Pak přišlo naprosto nepřekvapující „Co za to?"

„Jestli tě tancování u tyče a zpívání o úchylárnách baví, asi nemám co nabídnout, jinak si ale myslím, že bych mohl u Yarise utrousit pár slov na téma...tvé duševní proměny, a přemluvit ho, aby ti dal lepší práci."

Memoryho optiky se rozzářily nefalšovanou nadějí. V tu chvíli mi ho bylo skoro líto, ale nenechal jsem se scestným pocitem ovlivnit. „Platí."odpověděl nakonec a z jeho odhodlaného pohledu mi bylo docela jasné, že ty dva dostane dohromady za jakoukoliv cenu. To mi k momentálnímu štěstí stačilo, jeho malý, špinavý byt jsem opouštěl sice unavený, ale spokojený. Teď už se dalo jen doufat, že všechno vyjde podle plánu a všichni budou žít šťastně až do skonání světa.

Upřímně řečeno, nevím, co Memory udělal, kažopdádně v mé mysli tím úplně odčinil své hříchy z minulosti. I když konec celé věci hodně pomohl i jemu a ne zrovna tím nejočekávanějím způsobem. Ale hezky popořadě.

Podle toho, co jsem zaslechl po okolí, se ti dva k sobě zpočátku vůbec neměli, Yaris protože se bál dalšího odmítnutí a Outlander protože se styděl vůbec vylézt ze své ordinace. Jenže pak najednou zůstal bar na celý týden zavřený a Outlanderova asistentka si vzala dovolenou, jelikož začala trpět utkvělými představami a halucinacemi, že v laboratoři straší Wheeljack a Starscream zároveň.

Po zmíněném týdnu se před našimi dveřmi zjevily tři zvláštně se usmívající postavy a já nestačil zírat. Dokonce i Acer, který bral věci se značným nadhledem, se docela divil. Nebudu lhát, Memoryho jsem sice moc v lásce neměl, ale jeho touze po lepším jsem stoprocentně věřil a tudíž mě pohled na Outlandera a Yarise, kteří si neustále vyměňovali mírně řečeno..._úchylné_ pohledy nijak nepřekvapil. Co mi ale naprosto rozhodilo ventilaci byl fakt, že ty pohledy velice často zavadily i o Memoryho mezi nimi, který je se stejnou vášní opětoval.

Nevěděl jsem, jestli mám mlátit hlavou o zeď nebo se smát, a nakonec, protože Acer stál vedle mě, mí přátelé konečně vypadali šťastní a Memory se už netvářil jako takový hajzlík, jsem se smál a ostatní mě v tom nenechali samotného.

Co k tomu dodat víc? No, snad jen to, že po těch všech letech jsem za Memoryho a jeho příšerné chování tenkrát docela rád. Nebýt jedné popletené adresy a jeho hvězdičkovské nafoukanosti, nebyl bych štastný ani já, ani Acer, ani mí staří přátelé a...ani sám Memory. Ze kterého se nakonec vyklubal docela fajn transformer. Nejlpší přátelé z nás sice asi nikdy nebudou, ale pokaždé, když jdu na tu jejich _Kliniku sexuálního zdraví_ dělat účetnictví, docela si popovídáme.

* * *

><p><em>AN(Lenka):Kýčovitý happyend, ale já mám slabost pro hajzlíky a ke konci jsem si Memoryho přece jen oblíbila a nemohla jsem ho nechat stranou. A co je víc sexy, než dva úchylové v jedné posteli? No přece tři úchylové v jedné posteli. A proto jsem to musela napsat. _


End file.
